Through the Looking glass
by Lyrical Nyu
Summary: Ozpin explains their first assignment of their lives at Beacon and they are launched off into the forest to fend for themselves, Weiss had all intentions of working with Pyrrha and her alone, but somehow in launch lost her and ended up with Blake. No she must either complete the exam on her own or work with Blake. Sorry im really bad with summery but hope everybody enjoys R&R.


**So this is my first time back after a long hiatus from writing so i hope people like this all credit to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum for the characters but all the rest is imagination hope yall enjoy!**

"Ugh you know it's just my luck, now not only am i stuck with you, but I've lost Pyrrha! Ugh you're such a klutz i don't understand how Ozpin thought you should be accelerated you're just like Juane, no reason to be here don't follow me, you'll just cause me to fail this exam!" Her voice shook me almost similar to one i had heard before maybe i shouldn't have came to Beacon but Ozpin said himself my skill is well beyond my age but maybe i should have waited...

" Even now you don't listen! I told you don't follow..." "Okay i understand Weiss don't follow you i'll find my own way!" There became i sudden silence,Weiss seemed on edge as if she had seen a ghost or something. "Weiss is something..." Theres something moving behind me I can sense it i just don't know where. "Blake! above you!" At a moments notice she had reacted killing what looked like some giant lizard that had camouflaged with the tree's above me. Her movement were so swift and elegant she was beautiful almost like a White wolf . "You're more trouble than you're worth, you need to be more careful!" Was it me or did Weiss just worry about my well being?

"Look i'm not worried about you if that what you are insinuating, i simply need to pass this exam as i have already said now would you please,stop looking at me like that." She stared off ahead flustered. "Look let's just continue i don't plan to be here longer than necessary." At the moment Weiss shuttered suddenly. "Are you okay Weiss, your trembling." I can't let Blake know about my scar she'll just worry about me and slow me down. "I'm fine let's just keep movin... ugh." She suddenly collapses. "Weiss!" She's bleeding alot, from her forehead! Where did this scar come from? It must have been from when she saved me from that thing in the tree. Hm maybe your not so bad after all Weiss Schnee.

I could hear the crackling of fire, bits of embers letting off a iridescent glow, it was warming... "I can see your awake." "Ah!" A high pitched feminine scream came from her.

"Blake you startled me!" "My apologies,are you okay you fainted earlier right after fighting that thing? You lost a lot of blood, I'm sorry for not paying attention, the result was you getting hurt! She held a look of great remorse on her face. Silence carried in the air before it was broken by Weiss. "It's not your fault part of the exam is not only to defend ourselves but help others. I was just careless in my strike thats all, father always told me this when we would practice." She seems to have had it pretty rough back at home, come from a family of such high prestige i would imagine her father was have nothing more than the highest expectations for her, probably why she's so skilled in dust arts. "Where did that wound on your head come from?" "It was nothing i just got in a scuffle on the way to Beacon, just leave it be! why does it matter to you anyway!?" Well shes has gotten very defensive i guess she doesn't want to expose her soft side, but somewhere under the cold heart, is he caring side, I guess i'll just have to try to bring it out of her some way. "Ugh im a mess, is there somewhere where i can get water?" The pale girl stood up covered in grass. As she shook the remains off she dropped a small book. I wonder what she dropped? Mirror Mirror? Isn't she a little old for fairy tales? She snickered and opened the book.

Off at the lake away from the camp site.

Mirror,Tell me something, Tell me who is the loneliest of them all.


End file.
